


then i'm putting out the lantern, find your own way back home

by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Summary: mild mpreg.i don't mind mpreg bc i like fluffy kid stuff, and i don't rly care how the kids are born lmaoridiculously short but oh well
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	then i'm putting out the lantern, find your own way back home

Grace Marie Ross had been born in the back of a tour bus, without help even from the other band members, who were out getting drunk at the time, and Ryan had loved her immediately. She had big, soft brown eyes like Ryan, dark-brown-almost-black hair like Brendon, and she was small and delicate like Ryan. He held her and smiled. She was perfect. 

It was amazing that Ryan had been able to hide his pregnancy for all nine months, but he was glad it had worked, because he knew Brendon wasn’t mature enough to raise a child. Not that Ryan was, either, but he was going to try. He texted Brendon. “Leaving the band. I’m really sorry, I just don’t think we’re in the same place musically. I’ll get all my things on the bus, and will be gone by the time you get back.” And he left.

Brendon was shocked and heartbroken, of course. He cried and looked around the bus for one thing Ryan had left behind, one thing to remember him by. Confusingly, all he found was a pacifier.


End file.
